


Cure

by artemisDisciple



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Face Slapping, M/M, Master/Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisDisciple/pseuds/artemisDisciple
Summary: Xemnas comes home from a long day with a migraine, Xigbar says he knows a good cure.





	Cure

He was completely exhausted. The entire day’s activities had left him with no energy left, and he collapsed onto the black sofa in his room, eyes falling closed within seconds of leaning back into the soft material.

 

Despite this he still heard his second enter the room. Without permission, as usual. “Damn boss,” the sharpshooter’s voice rang out. “You look like hell,”

 

Xemnas had no doubt that the other spoke the truth, but he was too tired to waste words on it.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Well I was going to offer my services. I give a mean back rub, you know? Figured you might need it after the day you’ve had,”

 

Sitting back up and bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose, he could not fathom what had actually brought Xigbar here. “Leave me, I’m in no mood for your annoyances tonight,”

 

“Aw boss, you’ll hurt my feelings with talk like that,” came the sarcastic reply. Xigbar came to stand next to his Superior. “Got a headache? I know an old cure that might help you out,”

 

Xemnas shot him a glare. “Out with it then,”

 

Xigbar’s lopsided grin adorned his face as he leaned into Xemnas’ ear to hiss, “They say a good fuck is the best painkiller around,”

 

Xemnas’ arm shot out to catch Xigbar by the throat. His eyes narrowed as they stared into Xigbar’s remaining one. “You dare presume I hold any interest in you as a sexual partner?”

 

The grin didn’t move as Xigbar fell to his knees next to Xemnas. He couldn’t breathe, but he was kind of into it. The lack of oxygen was making him pleasantly dizzy. He stared at his Superior with a single half-open eye as some lone survival reflex reached up to make him grab the other man’s arm. 

 

Xemnas tossed Xigbar off with a flick of his wrist, and the other supported himself with one arm on the couch, the other around his throat, gasping for air. A lance of pain shot through Xemnas’ skull and he returned to pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

As Xigbar regained his breath he coughed out, “Oh come on,  _ my lord Xemnas,”  _ He glanced back up as his superior. “Isn’t that what we’re all here for? To be used for your own ends?” He settles back on his haunches to meet Xemnas’ gaze directly. “So  _ use me, _ ”

 

His migraine was worsening, and Xemnas blinked as another wave of pain washed through him. He settled back against the couch once again and his eyes fell closed again. “You may service me, if you behave yourself I may allow something further than that,”

 

Xigbar chuckled to himself. The superior’s buttons were always too fun to push, and he was thoroughly enjoying this round of aggravating him. He scooted forward on his knees to get into position in between Xemnas’ legs. The pieces were set in place, and Xigbar was ready to begin the game properly now.

 

He reached up to unzip Xemnas’ coat from the bottom, drawing it lazily all the way up the other’s torso, which earned him a growl. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Innocently, the sharpshooter shot back, “Come on, boss, you gotta have a little fun fooling around first before you get to the main course, everybody knows that!” He leaned in to press his lips against Xemnas’ newly exposed skin. The superior wore no shirt beneath his coat.

 

At the contact Xemnas let out a tiny sound. He couldn’t remember the last time he had let someone get this close. He was always so focused on the plan, that he left no time for any...distractions.

 

Xigbar’s grin reappeared as the sound reached his ears and he placed another kiss, a little higher this time. Another hitch in Xemnas’ breathing. Xigbar was devouring them like a starving man. He knew what a treat this was, to have his superior beneath him. The illusion of control still on the Xemnas’ side, but he was the true mastermind steering the course.

 

The sharpshooter kissed his way up the dark, unbroken skin to Xemnas’ chest, where he proceeded to back off. Xemnas shifted with another growl, eyes opening with another glare, this one more heated than the last. “Did I tell you that you could stop?”

 

Clinging to control even like this, where he was clearly losing the fight. It sent a shiver of glee through the sharpshooter. “Nah, but you didn’t tell me what’cha wanted either,” He ran a hand along Xemnas’ inner thigh, staying deliberately away from his growing erection. Another gentle noise earned.

 

Xemnas bit his lip. He would never say it aloud, but the sensations coursing through him were pleasant, and his migraine seemed to be calming down with the distractions. “More,” Xemnas ordered.

 

Xigbar stifled a laugh, sometimes the boss made it way too easy. He leaned back down to place more kisses across his chest, but made it a point to avoid the raised flesh of his nipple. He tilted his head just a bit to let his breathing wash over it, though. Always teasing.

 

The superior could tell what he was doing, and after a few moments his patience wore thin. Another growl and he buried his hand in Xigbar’s hair, right at the base of his skull and yanked him in place over his nipple. “Here,” he snarled. “Put your mouth to good use,”

 

The tugging of his hair sent another wave of pleasure straight between his own legs. Gods, sometimes it was so worth the resistance. He kissed the sensitive raised flesh underneath him, earning him his first real moan of the night from the superior. He savored it for a moment, relishing in the fingers tightening in his hair. Then he placed another kiss, then another, each shifted slightly off position before he was barely touching the spot Xemnas wanted.

 

“Don’t test me, Xigbar,” came Xemnas’ voice. It was getting more ragged as the sharpshooter continued to tease him.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, boss,” he replied, glad Xemnas wasn’t looking at him. He was unable to keep the grin from his lips.

 

“You should put more effort into pleasing me,” he rumbled. “You’re traveling in the wrong direction for this to end in pleasure for you,”

 

The threat didn’t mean much to the sharpshooter, considering how confident he was in his ability to make Xemnas want him. But he figured his superior deserved a little more attention. He parted his lips and swirled his tongue around Xemnas’ nipple, and the sound he pulled from the other man sent another shiver through him.

 

Both of Xemnas’ hands tangled in the sharpshooter’s hair as he arched his back. He hadn’t realized how touch-starved he was. They had been here for mere minutes and already he was heavy and aching for release. His breathing had picked up quite a bit as well. He retreated for a moment, tugging Xigbar up to his neck. “You may use your teeth,”

 

Glad to continue aggravating his superior, Xigbar gently nipped little love bites down his neck and across his collarbone. Xemnas freed one of his hands from Xigbar’s hair and used it to unzip the other’s coat, letting it fall open entirely. The sharpshooter paused his ministrations to let the heavy leather fall to the floor in a heap. He returned to his position at the other’s throat, letting his hands wander his superior’s chest, and pressing a knee between his legs. Another soft moan from Xemnas.

 

“You’re already this hard?” Xigbar chuckled, “You flatter me,  _ my lord _ ,” His hand drifted across Xemnas’ rock-hard erection and Xemnas growled again.

 

The superior sat up, pushing Xigbar off of him. “On your knees,” his voice left no room for dissent. 

 

Xigbar complied, albeit slower than Xemnas liked. The sharpshooter looked up at Xemnas, and was high on the sight of Xemnas’ face. His eyes in particular were burning with lust, and Xigbar’s own cock twitched in anticipation.

 

Xemnas looked down at Xigbar, and when the man beneath him met his gaze, he backhanded him. “You are beneath me,” he snarled. “And I don’t care for insubordination,”

 

The slap didn’t hurt, much. Popped a joint in his neck, possibly. But the light sting of pain mixed with the picture of Xemnas asserting himself sent another shiver through the man on the floor. “Course not,” Xigbar mumbled.

 

Another slap. This one harder. “I hold the power of your life in my hands,” Another slap, harder again. “One mistake, and you spend the rest of your existence as a Dusk, is that what you want?”

 

Xigbar was trembling now. Gods, he loved Xemnas like this. The superior never showed emotion, never let anything slip past his perfect calm. It took Xigbar so much effort to push him past that stoic look into this, something much more wild, dominating. And the sharpshooter was loving every moment.

 

“No,” he answered quietly.

 

Another slap. “You will address me with my proper title or not at all,”

 

“No,  _ superior _ ,” Xigbar let himself sink lower to the floor, out of Xemnas’ reach, but prostrating himself.

 

“That is more like it,” he unzipped his pants, drawing his throbbing cock out. A mildly annoyed sigh escaped him. “Do you think you have earned the right to have me inside of you?” he asked, pumping himself absentmindedly.

 

Xigbar desperately wanted to look up, see the sight of Xemnas lording his power over him again, but instead he kept his eyes to the floor. “Yes, boss,”

 

“Hm,” Xemnas let his strokes increase in pace, and Xigbar could hear the change in his breathing. His own neglected erection twitched again. “Beg for it, then.”

 

“Please…” his voice was muffled from being on the floor, but he didn’t risk sitting up now, not when it was so easy for Xemnas to deny him.

 

“Please, what?” Xemnas let out a grunt as a particular stroke sent a jolt of pleasure arcing through him. “Best hurry up, before I finish myself.”

 

“Please let me serve you, superior,” he couldn’t keep the needy whine out of his voice. He was so close to being denied what he had wanted originally. “I want to feel you in me,”

 

Xemnas smiled as he grabbed Xigbar by his hair again, yanking him back to his knees and pulling a moan from the sharpshooter. “Take all of me, then,” He pried open Xigbar’s jaw and thrust his length in to the hilt.

 

Fortunately for Xigbar, he’d fucked up his gag reflex ages ago, doing something not much different than this. He swallowed around Xemnas’ cock and the superior moaned in pleasure, holding the position just long enough to make Xigbar’s lungs ache from lack of oxygen. Then he pulled out, and proceeded to face-fuck his second. Shallow, quick thrusts that transitioned into longer, slower ones after a few moments before going back.

 

Xigbar’s hand climbed Xemnas’ leg to fondle his balls through the fabric of his pants, making Xemnas double over and thrust in deep with a cry. When he pulled away again, Xigbar could feel the trembling in Xemnas through the hand in his hair. The silver-haired man was close.

 

The sharpshooter reached around with his other hand to scratch at the back of Xemnas’ thighs as the superior’s thrusts reached a new speed. He hummed around the dick in his mouth as Xemnas hit his climax at the back of his throat. The superior moaned long and loud as his orgasm tore through him. Xigbar greedily sucked down all of the hot cum as though it were his lifeblood, and couldn’t help but lick Xemnas’ dick clean as the superior pulled out.

 

Xemnas tossed Xigbar back as he returned to his spot on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes again with a sigh. His migraine had subsided for the time being.

 

The sharpshooter lost his balance, not expecting the motion, and caught himself with one arm. He looked to Xemnas on the couch with a small frown. Was he supposed to just go now?


End file.
